Computer simulations are used in a wide variety of applications in the fields of science, medicine, social science, and many others in order to understand and predict the behavior of systems. The systems that are modeled and simulated are usually very large involving the individual activities of millions, billions, or more individual participants. To simulate such systems requires enormous computing resources. Therefore, two sometimes conflicting goals in designing a computer simulator are to achieve maximum similarity between the real system and the simulation of the system while minimizing the computing resources in time of space and time needed to carry out the simulation. Another problem is that in most cases a computer simulator designed to work with a model of a system will not work with other systems or even with different models of the same system.
It is therefore a purpose of the present invention to provide a computer simulator that is flexible and scalable, allowing it to be used with different systems with different numbers of participants.
Further purposes and advantages of this invention will appear as the description proceeds.